


Intro: WMC, WSN!

by akinikko



Series: We Maybe Crazy, but We're Still Normal [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Smut Obviously, What am I doing, actually no im not, don't hurt me, i am a sucker for smut sometimes... so yeah HA LOL, i could make it a fluffy crack fic. but its me so i am not going to, i need jesus, im am so sorry BTS and SVT, im like jin and yoongi when it comes to jokes. i make those terrible dad jokes. sorry in advance, many many different ships, mocking mental illness (sorry I AM REALLY SORRY), still mature since some of the sections are seen as mature, this will probably be somewhat hilarious, tumblr ruined me, you will all need about 3 tubs of holy water to cure yourselves from my lack of good humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/akinikko
Summary: Intro: We Maybe Crazy, but We're Still Normal!A series of drabbles based of a tumblr prompt, about OTP and mental bonds.It's going to be Seventeen and Bangtan Sonyeondan based.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically challenged to do this (and probably a bunch of others to come) by my amazing, and cruel girlfriend! ( *cough* [Elva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl132) *cough* )

Each Drabbles in the series will be named after one bullet point on the list from the tumblr post.

Below are the list, if you don't wanna click the link.

* * *

“You’ve had that song stuck in your head for days. It’s driving me nuts, too.”

“Why are you making a grocery list in your head while we’re having sex?”

“Is that really what you think about my ass?”

“Stop projecting so much belligerent boredom. I love this TV show.”

“No, you didn’t forget to lock the door. You can quit fixating on it now.”

“Yes, that sounds much better in your head.”

“Is that really who you’re daydreaming about naked?”

“Less homicidal thoughts about your annoying coworker right now, please. I’m in a meeting over here.”

“It’s coffee you’re craving. Go get some. And bring me some. You made me want it, too.”

“Thanks for the road rage thoughts. I’ll take the back roads home. See you in an hour.”

“If you think ‘knit, knit, purl,’ one more time, I’ll stab you with those needles.”

* * *

This is going to be just a frigging mess.

I am so sorry too all shippers.

Really I am.


End file.
